In Friends We Trust
by PrincessMeowKitty1889
Summary: Young Thorin, is the crown prince of Erebor, and Dwalin is the newly hired captain of the guard. This is how they met and became became friends. Young!Thorin, Young!Dwalin, NO SLASH, slightly AU and rated T for non/con references. Please Follow me on my Tumblr at: SongsofPsyche13.tumblr
1. Chapter 1

This takes place back in Erebor before it was taken by Smaug. In this, Dwalin is the new captain of the guard for Erebor, and Thorin and Frerin are about Fili and Kili's ages.

This is a totally new style that I've taken on, so please go easy on me!

888

Young Dwalin sat down at the table at the end of solider's unit dining hall across from the golden haired Frerin, feeling incredibly shy because not only was he the new captain of the guard, but also because this was the heir to the throne of Durin. They had only met a couple of times before, Dwalin was actually closer to Frerin's brother, Thorin who was forever getting himself into trouble.

Frerin looked up silently as Dwalin sat down with his mug of ale, and he gave him a small smile.

"Evening Dwalin." he said kindly

Dwalin nodded back, "Evening your majesty."

Frerin shook his head and chuckled, "no need for formalities here, are you waiting for my fumbling vagabond of a brother aswell?"

Dwalin laughed, he was not waiting for Thorin, but he was glad that he wasn't the only one who thought of young Thorin as a little too adventurous.

"Nay, just having a cuppa' before I turn in. How was-"

But he never finished his sentence, he was cut off by the large stone doors of the dining hall opening. They knew something was wrong the minute Thorin stumbled through the door. He was covered in dirt, and his hair was mattered with mud and leaves. Usually, this disheveled state was normal for Thorin but was was unsettling was that Thorin was quiet. He stood there in the doorway with an empty look on his face and a tremble on his lips. When he finally spoke, it was a mumbled stutter;

"I-I need to w-wash up-"

And they he started walking no-limping towards the bathing rooms that were down the hall.

"Thorin-?" Frerin started, concerned for his brother, but Thorin didn't stop. Dwalin exchanged a nervous glace with Frerin as Thorin disappeared down the hallway. What was going on?

After a few moments of dense silence, Frerin finally stood, Dwalin looked up at him.

"I'm going to see if he's okay" Frerin said quietly. Dwalin nodded, but stayed where he was. He had a feeling that Thorin did not want to be crowded right now. He watched Frerin turn the corner and waited, for a sound, or a voice, something that said his friend was okay. There was nothing but silence, and the sound of running water.

Dwalin tapped his fingers against the table, there was something about the way Thorin looked that troubled him. And the fact that he barely said a word. Usually Thorin never stopped talking, what had happened?

Dwalin jumped a little when the heard the washroom door open. He looked up and saw Frerin step into the room, a grim look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Dwalin asked

Frerin started to shake his head, but then he stopped himself and shrugged.

"I don't know, Dwalin." he said quietly in a tone that made Dwalin shiver.

"Did he tell you what-"

"Can you go grab some of his clothes? I think his night wear is at the washers." Frerin interrupted.

Dwalin paused, but then nodded and stood up.

"What's going-"

"Just go. I'll tell you later."

Dwalin nodded, and turned to leave for the washers feeling slightly unsettled that Frerin wouldn't tell him what was going on.

When Dwalin returned, he walked straight up to the washroom and knocked softly. He heard a quiet gasp, and then Frerin's whispered assurances; "it's only Dwalin, with your clothes. It's alright, no one is going to hurt you." and then the door opened a notch and Frerins head poked out. Dwalin smelled the sopy water as it wafted out, and heard the splashing of the water, but Thorin was silent.

"Here are the clothes." Dwalin said softly, "is everything okay? Whats going on?" he asked again.

"Everything will be fine. Im going to take him to the palace, let him rest in one of the private rooms until we get this all sorted out." Frerin said, his tone grim and serious. Dwalin nodded and handed him the bundle.

"what else can I do?" he asked

Frerin thought for a second, and then said."wait here. I'm going to help him get dressed, and then go order the palace to start preparing his room early. Can you sit with him while I go?" he asked.

Dwalin nodded, "sure, no problem."

And Frerin shut the door again.

Dwalin paused in the hallway, unsure of what to do, unsure if he should be listening to the whispers coming through the door. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Frerin emerged and closed the door behind him.

"Dwalin?" he asked, beaconing him towards him.

"yes?"

"I'm going to go get things sorted out. Can you sit with him until I get back?" Frerin paused, then took a deep breathe, "Dwalin, I'm not sure-he's a little freaked out-he doesn't want to be touched, just-just be there for him, okay?" he asked with a pained expression on his face.

Frerin gripped his should in what seemed to be a reassuring way, but Dwalin could feel his fingernails digging into his skin. Dwalin just nodded, still confused about what was going on.

"Did he tell you-?" he started to ask, but Frerin shook his head.

"He hasn't said a word-i think he's in shock. He needs a quiet place to rest, then I think he'll get better." Frerin explained.

Dwalin nodded again, "okay."

Frerin gave his shoulder another squeeze and then turned away, jogging towards the palace.

Dwalin waited until his footsteps faded to knock softly on the door.

"Thorin?" he asked softly, "it's Dwalin, may I come in?"

Dwalin paused, but he didn't hear an answer. He opened the door quietly and stepped in.

Thorin was sitting with his back against the wall, knees tucked up against his chest, his wet hair lank against his face he did not look up when Dwalin entered, or do anything at all except hunch his shoulders in, making his appear smaller than he seemed.

Dwalin felt lost at what to do. Thorin was so different, so still and quiet. It scared him, but he also felt a rush of anger. Whomever did this to his friend, and crown prince was going to pay. He let a breath out, and then walked over and kneed next to his friend. Now he could see that most of the dirt on his face was actually bruises, like someone had beaten him badly.  
Dwalin did not miss the shudder, or how Thorin leaned away from him.

"Thorin?" Dwalin asked again, he gently put his hand on his friend's knee.

"everything is going to be okay." he said, trying to be reassuring, but the he felt Thorin flinch under his touch so he moved his hand away.

Dwalin sighed, then leaned back against the tub, mindfully aware of the distance between them. He could see Thorin was shaking but trying hard not to show it. What had happened? To make him so scared? Thorin seemed incredibly small in the baggy nightclothes he wore. It was so unlike him, to be small and quiet. He seemed to be battling with something internally. He kept shuddering and shaking his head, unaware of where he was, or who he was sitting with. Dwalin sensed that he was drifting farther and farther away, and he had no idea how to bring him back.

"Thorin?" he said, and when his friend didn't respond he said it again.

"Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. Thorin? Look at me." Dwalin asked. Thorin froze, but after a few moments he looked up. Their eyes met for a split second and then Thorin looked away.

Dwalin sighed. "whatever happened, you can tell me. I'm not just your captain of the guard, I'm also your friend, no matter what." he said gently, eyes never leaving his friend's face. Thorin nodded his head slightly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He let out a shaky breathe and then another one. Dwalin smiled a little but he didn't want to say anything to break this sudden change in atmosphere. Thorin seemed les tense now, than before. And Dwalin realized that they didn't need words to be comfortable with each other. He felt a sudden surge of confidence, whatever this was, whatever was ailing his friend, they could fix it.

They both jumped when Frerin knocked on the door, and the comfortable spell that was between them broke. Thorin shuddered again and lowered his head. He stood up and opened the door.

Frerin smiled slightly when he say him. "hows everything going?" he asked softly. Dwalin just shrugged. "it's going, I guess."

"good. can you- can you help-lets bring him over?" Frerin asked awkwardly.

Dwalin nodded, then opened the door wider. He turned to his friend, walked over and kneeled down next to him.

"Thorin?" Frerin's here. Lets get you to bed. Everything will be better in the morning, I promise."

Thorin nodded slowly without opening his eyes. Dwalin stood, then backed up, giving Thorin room to stand on his his own. Thorin winced slightly as he pushed himself up to standing, he clutched his right side with his left arm and swayed a little.

"Whoa, you're okay?" Dwalin asked , reaching out to steady his friend. Thorin's eyes flashed opened and he flinched away from Dwalin's touch. Dwalin immediately withdrew his hand.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." he whispered, he took a few steps back and it was only was when he had given Thorin enough space did he move on his own, towards the door. Dwalin noticed that he was limping slightly and exchanged a concerned look with Frerin before he opened the door wider and gestured for them to follow him.

The walk down the hallway was long and silent the only sounds were from the shuffle of their shoes, and the occasional sniff from Thorin-the loudest sound he had made since they found him. No one talked, or laughed and it was so unsettling her had to think that this was a then Dwalin saw the real pain in Thorin's carefully masked face, the tremor of his hands as they fidgeted with his sleeves, and the limp in his walk and Dwalin knew that this was no dream. This was real, a real person had attacked his best friend and Dwalin honestly had no idea what to do next.

They got to the rooms quickly enough. No one had stopped them in the hallways or asked any questions. One of the advantages of being with the crown prince of Erebor, right? Dwalin thought sullenly. Frerin opened the door for them and they followed him in.

Thorin limped over to his bed, but didnt sit. He looked around a little, and then back down at his feet. He seemed to be thinking things over. Dwalin couldnt help but look around the room. He had never been inside one of the royal bedchambers before. It was one of the few that actually had windows.

"Thorin?" Frerin asked, Thorin jumped but the looked up towards him.

"You can rest now. We'll figure everything else out in the morning. It will get better, I promise." Frerin told him, gesturing towards the bed.

Thorin nodded, and then sat down.

"Dwalin and I will be right next door, if you need anything." Frerin continued, giving a nod to Dwalin's confused stare. Frerin's rooms were on the other side of the palace, he must of arranged it so he could be next door. Dwalin then realized that Frerin intended to keep him with him. What did that mean? Did the royal Durin's actually consider him as a friend?

Thorin nodded again, and then laid down, favoring his left side. He let out a shaky breathe and closed his eyes.

Dwalin tapped the bed gently with his hand.

"Try to get some rest, Io. We'll see you in the morning." He said quietly and then he followed Frerin out, closing the door softly behind him.

888

So?

How'd you like it?

How did you like the Young Dwalin, Young Thorin, Young Frerin thing? Was it good? It seems like they do have a lot of history in the movies, I'm just trying to explore it in more detail.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

888

Dwalin barely slept that night. The haunted look in Thorin's eyes kept looming into his dreams. When morning finally came, Dwalin felt even more exhausted then he had been the night before. He wondered what would happen, now that it was morning. Would Thorin tell them what happened? Would he tell them anything at all?

Dwalin sighed, then sat up slowly in bed. The palace rooms were graciously large and spacious, furnished with luxury silks and velvets. Dwalin turned to his left and saw Frerin laying on his bed, but he was awake, Dwalin could see the glint of his eyes as he looked around the ceiling, deep in thought. Dwalin once again wondered what Frerin had seen, and for his desecration.

Dwalin cleared his throat, and Frerin startled.

"Ah! You scared me! Did you sleep well?" he asked, sitting up in his bed. Dwalin nodded, "You're living the life, Frerin. I could get used to this." he said with a smile, tossing up a red velvet pillow.

Frerin shrugged, he was always so modest about his heritage. He stood up and stretched, and then folded down the blankets on his bed. Dwalin, following his lead, did the same. He straightened out his clothes and then started shifting around for his boots. Once he found them, he stood back up and looked at Frerin.

"Thorin?" he asked softly.

Frerin nodded, a sullen expression on his face. "did he say anything to you last night?" he asked.

Dwalin shook his head. "not a word. Did he tell you anything?"

Frerin shook his head, "No, bit his injuries spoke for themselves. Someone beat him-badly. He had bruises everywhere and I think-I think-" Frerin paused, a pained expression on his face.

"What?" Dwalin asked

But Frerin shook his head,

"Nothing, its nothing, just-I've never seen anyone so scared, Dwalin. He wouldn't let me touch him at all, and he would say anything. Something happened to him, something bad. I want to find out who-or what did this to his so we can make it right."

Dwalin nodded in agreement, "I want to catch the creep who did this and...and teach him a lesson! Aye if it was one of those tree loving, skinny assed elves of the greenwood. I'll show him, I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

Frerin laughed a little, "Don't worry, I'll help you." he asked

Dwalin nodded, "Come, let's go see your brother." and he pointed towards the door.

Thorin was still in bed when Frerin knocked and opened the door, but his eyes were open. When he saw them, he shuddered slightly and pulled the covers tightly around his arms. Dwalin hesitated at the door. Did Thorin really want this right now? Even from a distance Dwalin saw the paleness of Thorin's face, and the tear tracks that stained his cheeks.

"Good morning, Thorin" Dwalin said softly, touching the bed with his hand. Frerin walked past him and sat down so he was eye level with Thorin.

"Thorin?" he asked in a soft voice, he waited until Thorin was looking at him, and then continued.

"How're you doing? Are you feeling better?" Frerin asked. Thorin shrugged his shoulders and then pushed himself up to sitting, wincing slightly. He clutched his right side and pulled his knees up to his chest and shuddered, then he closed his eyes.

Dwalin gently sat down at the foot of the bed. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure how to.

Thorin took a couple of deep breathes, then opened his eyes again. He let out a little sigh, then gave a slight nod.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Frerin asked, in the same gentle voice.

Thorin shifted and then winced again. He looks up at Dwalin, their eyes meeting for a second and then he glanced away with a slight shake of his head. Dwalin suddenly know what Thorin was telling him; he wasn't ready to talk, not now, maybe not ever. As much as Dwalin wanted to know what happened so they could catch the guy that did this, Dwalin knew that they could wait until Thorin was ready.

"It's okay, you can tell us when you're ready." Dwalin said softly, and then asked "Are you hungry? We should get some breakfast."

"And a healer. Can you tell us what hurts? We don't want your injuries to go unattended." Frerin added in.

Thorin shrugged his shoulders, then winced and clutched his right side.

"Healer first?" Frerin asked, looking at Dwalin.

"Healer first." Dwalin confirmed.

Frerin stood. "I'll get the palace healer, she should be up by now. Can you-?"

"I'll stay" Dwalin finished for him, and Frerin smiled.

"I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." he said, and then he trotted out the door, closing it softly behind him. Once he was gone, Dwalin sighed a little, then turned to the prince.

"I havn't been here that long, but you know I'll always be here for you, right?" Dwalin asked gently. Thorin gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I want to make sure you are safe, and that we catch whoever did this to you so he can be judged for what he did. I know it's probably the last thing you want to think about, but can you try to tell me what happened? Who did this to you?" Dwalin asked, trying to make sure his voice remained soft so he wouldn't scare Thorin.

Thorin lowered his head and clenched his hands into fists. He shuddered slightly then shook his head again. He wasn't ready, Dwalin could tell that.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me right now. Only when you are ready, Thorin. I promise I wont pry." Dwalin added, hoping to calm him. But Thorin seemed to be lost in his memories of last night. His hands came up, and his fingers tangled into his long hair.

"no no no no no no, stop, please stop. No no no."

Dwalin heard it as a bare whisper. He looked at Thorin, trying to fathom who could have scared his so badly that the mere memory of him triggered-whatever this reaction was. Dwalin had never seen anyone so scared-traumatized. He didn't know what to do, or how to fix it. Frerin seemed so much better at but then again, he was Thorin's elder brother.

"Thorin?" Thorin I'm sorry. Please, please stop. It's okay, you're safe now." Dwalin pleased, but Thorin ignored him. Dwalin scooted closer to his friend, who in turn flinched away from him. Dwalin wanted to grab hold of Thorin, to embrace him and tell his everything was going to be okay but he couldn't; Thorin wouldn't let anyone touch him.

Dwalin quickly grabbed the hands that were pulling at Thorin's hair.

"Please don't do that." he asked softly, and he felt them tremble and shake underneath his firm grasp.

Thorin froze, then finally looked up at him.

"Dwalin?" he asked in a small whisper.

Dwalin smiled, "Yes, yes it's me. You're safe now." he said, but Thorin's face crumbled he twisted his wrists in Dwalin's hands but Dwalin didn't let go.

"It wont stop. He won't stop. Please please, make them stop." Thorin pleaded in the same desperate voice, his eyes rimming with tears.

"Make who stop? Who did this?" Dwalin asked, but Thorin only shuddered and flinched his head away.

"I promise it will stop. Just tell me what happened and I will fix it. Please, Thorin." Dwalin asked softly. His vision went blurry as his eyes filled with tears, he hated seeing the prince like this, Thorin was usually so proud and composed, eyes always full of mischief and laughter. It made his heart ache to see him in such a state. He would anything to make things right again, to have them go back to where they were smiling and laughing again.

"Stop, stop. No, no no no no no." the mantra continued from the vicinity of Thorin's knees. Dwalin brought his hands, still holding his friends wrists together and squeezed them gently.

"I'll make them stop. I promise." he whispered. And then finally-finally Thorin reached for him. He grabbed Dwalin's shirt collar and pulled him in close, bowing his head down into his chest.

"Please, please make it stop. I can't-he wont, he wont-" Thorin muttered softly.

Dwalin let go of Thorin's wrist and gently patted his back, he felt Thorin tense but he didn't flinch away from his touch.

"You will be okay, I promise. You're safe now, he won't ever hurt you again. I promise." Dwalin told his softly.

There was a soft knock on the door; Frerin had returned with the healer. Immediately Thorin stiffened, and he moved away, out of Dwalin's grasp. Dwalin let him, not wanting to startle him any further.

"It's okay, it's just Frerin and the healer." he told Thorin, and then he turned towards the door.

"Come in." he called softly. He felt Thorin shudder under the covers.

Frerin came though the door, followed by the healer, and Dwalin's older brother, head adviser and Thorin's dearest friend, Balin.

Balin's usually cheery face looked grim as he silently entered the room and approached Thorin, who kept his head bowed, hiding his face behind his hair. Balin acknowledged Dwalin with a quick nod and a sad smile, and Dwalin returned the nod. It had been Balin who had recommended him for the captain of the guard position. Dwalin owed almost everything he had to his elder brother. Balin gently placed his hand on top of Thorin's head, and Thorin shuddered slightly at his touch. Balin's brow furrowed as he though, and then he lifted his hand up. He shook his head sadly and sighed, then he spoke:

"A great warrior has been wounded, but the greater would is in his soul. But fear not, with the help of those who love him, he will heal in time."

He then nodded at Dwalin, and then bowed at Frerin before turning to leave. He opened the door, but then turned to Frerin.

"I will excuse both you and Dwalin from your duties today, I believe you will all need the rest. You will join us again after the weekend."

Frerin nodded, "Thank you, sir." he answered for the three of them. Balin bowed his head, and then with a swish of his dark maroon robes, he left.

The dwarf healer, who had been setting up her bandages and ointments stepped up to the bed, holding a tin of salve in her hand. She greeted them with a soft "good morning" and smiled.

"My name is Tamara, I'm the palace healer. Frerin has informed me on what has happened, I will try my best to make sure you're comfortable." She said, mainly to Thorin, who nodded but didn't look up.

Frerin tapped on the bed lightly.

"Would you like us to step outside?" he asked. Thorin looked up, eyes lighting on Frerin, Dwalin and then the healer before he nodded. Frerin frowned, but stepped back respectfully.

"Alright. We will be in the next room if you need us." He said and then gestured for Dwalin to follow him outside. Dwalin stood up and put a hand on Tamara's shoulder,

"Thank you." he said softly, and then followed Frerin out the door.

Once they were in the hallway, Frerin turned to Dwalin, his brow furrowed in worry.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Frerin asked

Dwalin nodded, "After some time, yes. He's really scared, Frerin. We have to find out who did this to him." he said.

"Did he say anything to you while I was gone?" Frerin asked as they walked towards their room.

"He didn't say much, but-"

Frerin stopped and turned around, eyes glinting in the morning light.

"He spoke to you?"

Dwalin nodded, "Yeah, he did but it wasn't much-"

"What did he say?"

"It was-I don't know- he was coming out of a trance. He recognized me, finally looked me in the eye but then something came over him. He started pulling his hair, and he kept asking me to make it stop, to make him stop. But that was it, that's all he said." Dwalin answered honestly, looking up at Frerin.

Frerin nodded, "He said that last night too. Don't worry, Dwalin. We'll figure this out." He said as he sat down on his bed and fumbled with an orange he had picked up on the breakfast try.

"I wonder why he wanted us to leave." Dwalin asked as he picked at his breakfast. "doesn't he trust us?"

Frerin shrugged, "I don't know, Dwalin. Everything seems different now."

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait, I guess. And keep watch, and be there for him. That's all we can do." Frerin answered, a sad look in his eyes.

They sat in silence for a few moments, picking at the breakfast that had been brought to them. Dwalin sighed, he remembered the first time he had met Thorin, just a few months ago. He had a cheerful, but mischievous glint in his eyes as he gallivanted down the hallway absolutely thrilled to meet a new dwarf. Since Thrain had closed the gates to outsiders, it was rare that a new face appeared in Erebor. Thorin had smiled at him, and then pulled him through a side door into a spare room.

_"Look, Cookie will never know they are gone!" he had said, showing him a bundle stuffed full of pastries and laughing._

_"You're new here." he had said after a pause._

_Dwalin laughed, "Yes. My name is Dwalin, I'm Balin's brother and the new captain of the guard."_

_Thorin laughed again, and then saluted him. "Thorin at your service, Sir!" he said_

_Dwalin smiled again. "And I am at yours. Now that that is established, my first order of business is to make sure half these pastries make it back before Cookie notices"_

_Thorin's face fell, "Oh, do we have to? Wait? Only half?" he asked_

_Dwalin smiled again, "I'm not going to let a good theft go to waste, am I?" and then he plucked one of the pastries from the bundle and stuffed it in his mouth._

_"Go be a good lad and find a clever place for these, and then find me. I'll be in the King's quarters."_

_Thorin smiled and laughed, "I like you, Dwalin. You're a good dwarf."_

_Dwalin laughed, "Now scat, young Thorin. There'll be plenty of time for other acts of mischievous here."_

_Thorin tossed him another pastry before disappearing behind a corridor, his laughter ringing through the room._

A knock at the door jolted Dwalin out of his memories. Frerin jumped up to answer it, revealing Tamara on the other side.

"Please come in." he invited politely. She walked in, her heavy bag hanging from her shoulder.

"How is he?" Frerin asked, as he pulled over a chair for her to sit. She declined it, but set her bag down at her feet.

"Do you know who his attacker was?" she asked

Frerin shook his head, "No, we don't know anything. He hasn't said much yet."

"This wasn't a just random act of violence, this was an act of hate. Whoever did this was skilled in the means of torture." She said, a grim look on her face.

"He has bruises, and cuts that were put there purposefully to cause pain and distress. Whoever did this wanted information from him." Tamara continued.

"He also has a few broken ribs, but I wasn't able to do a full examination. He wouldn't let me look at his legs, or his back. I would like to come back later, maybe when he is more relaxed and finish. Is that all right?" she said calmly, looking back and forth between them.

Frerin nodded, "Of course. Is there anything else we should be doing?"

"Let him rest, and make sure he eats something today. Would you like me to file an official report?" she asked

Frerin and Dwalin exchanged looks. Thrain, Thorin's father was a very busy dwarf. Would he truely have time for his youngest son?

Frerin nodded, "You can send the report to Balin."

Tamara nodded, "I'll fill out a report to hand him. I will be in my quarters if you need anything else." she said and picked up her back.

"Take care now." she said softly, then she bowed to Frerin, turned and left, shutting the door softly behind her.

Once Tamara left, Frerin turned to Dwalin.

"I want you to start an investigation. I want to find whoever did this. I will start by finding out where Thorin was last night, can you go down to the market and see if you can pick up on any rumors, anything that speaks ill of Durin's heirs?" Frerin told him. Dwalin nodded.

"And what of Thorin?"

"I'll have Balin sit with him for a time, I think he will want to rest today." Frerin answered.

Dwalin nodded, and then reached for his cape. Pulling it on, he looked at Frerin.

"Fear not, I care about your brother just as much as you do. We will find out who did, I can promise you that."

Frerin smiled a sad smile, and a tear ran down his cheek. He reached over and touched Dwalin's arm.

"Thank you."

888

So I know that Thorin seems a bit out of character. He is young in this fic, the human equivalency of 20 or 21. In my canon, Thorin was very much like Kili when he was younger, and then _something_ happened (something else besides the loss of Erebor, and Frerin and Thrain dieing in the battle of Azanilbizar) to make his so serious and angry. Dwalin and Balin basically grew up with him, so they would still be able to remember a time when Thorin was more carefree.

Please read and review! Reviews are my full, the more I get the faster I write :)


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed, and Thorin still hadn't uttered a single word, but Dwalin stilled tried as hard as he could to be a good friend to Thorin. It was hard though, because all Dwalin wanted was for Thorin to tell him who attacked him, so he could go out and make him pay for hurting his much as they tried, neither Frerin now Dwalin could find any leads on his attacker, even though now they suspected the elves, they never found any evidence. Dwalin found himself spending long hours with Balin, talking to him about Thorin, and the process of healing. Balin had many wise words for him, but the one Dwalin remembered the most was about trust;

"Thorin lost a great deal that night. It is up to you to help him gain it back. Be there for him, but dont crowd him, be there to listen, but dont force him to speak. Let him come to you, then and only then will he be able to trust you enough to let you in."

Dwalin took this to heart, and hoped that he could be there for Thorin when he felt ready to open up to him. Thorin for the most part, seemed alright as long as no one touched him. Dwalin made exceptions for Thorin during battle training so he could work and feel safe, and both Balin and Frerin made it their personal mission to keep rumors and whispers about Thorin to a minimum. Thorin poured himself into his academic studies with Balin but good grades were a poor trade in for what Thorin had lost that night. Of Thorin's father, he was so busy being King Under the Mountain and counting his gold that he didnt even notice his youngest was suffering, and it wasn't Dwalin's place to tell him.

As the days passed, Dwalin was able to form a clearer and clearer idea of what exactly had been done to Thorin. He found himself often in the library looking up words in the large Kuzedul dictionary; assault, rape, attack, predator trying to understand what Thorin was going through and how to fix it but none of it made sense to him. Despite this overwhelming sense of forbidding that had cloaked itself over the entire mountain, there were still some good moments, such as the first time Thorin emerged from his room to eat dinner with his family in the dinning hall, he was as silent as ever but he remained present in soul and spirit during the meal, or the first time Thorin had accepted Dwalin's invitation to walk down to Dale for a midday snack with Balin.

Thorin had vivid nightmares and flashbacks that threw him into his own personal hell, and it was all Dwalin could do to pull him back from it. Many of times Thorin had shown up at his door, afraid to fall asleep because he didn't want the nightmares to flood his mind. Once they had figured out that the nightmares lessened when Thorin was in Dwalin's present, Dwalin moved into the spare rooms next to Thorin to keep him company and to keep an eye on him.

Both Balin and Frerin suspected that Thorin has resorted to using the blade to ease his pain, and dangerous and sometimes fatal habit. They all noticed Thorin's change in attire, and even on the hottest days he still wore long sleeves. Balin said that it was a coping mechanism, that Thorin didn't really mean to be hurting himself, nor did he really want to end his life. Dwalin understood more than Frerin, for he had used the same method when he had found out that his own father, all those years ago wanted nothing to do with him. It had only taken one life threatening mistake to stop Dwalin's hand though, and Dwalin desperately hoped that Thorin would find another way to come to terms with what happened before the same thing happened to him. Frerin did the best they could to help, but he was busy with his training to be the next King of Erebor.

As time went on, Dwalin found their friendship growing stronger. For the first time in, he actually felt that he belonged. He and Frerin grew very close those past few months and for the first time he found himself in a group that he could call his friends. Dwalin and Frerin were perfectly fine sitting, chatting and laughing with each other, allowing Thorin to sit in comfortable silence next to them. Even though Thorin never spoke a word, they still understood each other, as good friends do. Dwalin felt that this was what Thorin really needed to heal; a safe place where he could feel comfortable, and life continued on.

Finally the days of the Winter Feasts and Durin's day approached, and Dwalin prepared to start the journey home to Dunland to rejoin his family for the celebration. He had written to his mother, asking if Thorin could stay with them over the holiday, and she had of course said yes. Dwalin felt that Thorin needed to get away from the mountain for a while, to see the trees and the stars, maybe then he would finally find peace.

Dwalin smiled down at the letter, of anything else, true rest in a warm home was what Thorin really needed to get better. He walked slowly down the hallway, enjoying the crisp afternoon air, and the thought that in just a few hours he would be done with his duties and heading home, hopefully with Thorin. Frerin had agreed to let Thorin go with Dwalin, even though it was usually custom for the princes of Erebor to be present at the Durin's Day celebrations.

Dwalin approached the door, and knocked softly before he let himself in, a habit he had picked up earlier as not to startle Thorin. His friend was where he often was these days; sitting in the window nook, and watching the sky. It seemed to bring him some peace, so Dwalin let him sit there, even though it was rather chilly these days.

Thorin looked up when Dwalin entered, not quite meeting him in the eye.  
"Hello Thorin" Dwalin said softly, he had dropped the title long ago when he realized they were actually friends. Thorin shrugged his shoulders and pulled his long sleeved shirt further over his arms. Dwalin walked slowly over to Thorin, and sat down on the bed next to his friend. Thorin remained still and silent, the only motion was his fingers as they wrapped around the sleeves of his shirt in a nervous habit.

"I heard from my mother today, she would like to invite you as our guest to celebrate the winter festivals." Dwalin told him, holding up the letter for Thorin to see. Thorin looked up and gave a small smile.

"I would love for you to come, it wouldnt be the same holidays without you." Dwalin added with a smile. Thorin thought for a moment, and then nodded his head. Dwalin's smile widened, he reached his hand out but then stopped when he saw Thorin flinch.

"It will be a delight to have you, Thorin." he said gently, he lowered his arm and stood up. Thorin looked up at up, reached out and grabbed his sleeve. He smiled at Dwalin and then let go. Dwalin smiled back, Thorin didnt need words to tell him how he felt.

"Your welcome, my friend." Dwalin answered.

888

I know this was a short one, but more is coming soon!

On another note, my boyfriend proposed to me on Friday night. I'm engaged! OMG! This has been the best Christmas season ever! Haha :)

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

888

Dwalin winced as he stared at his leg, and the metal deer trap that held it in place. He gripped it with his hands, but the metal frame was too heavy, even for him. The sharp teeth dug uncomfortably into his calve, and Dwalin felt the warm trickle of blood. He pulled on the metal chain connecting it to the tree, hoping that he could pull it loose but it wouldn't budge. He was trapped. Trapped here in the snow with nightfall approaching.

They had been traveling for three days now, everyone in Dunland expected them to arrive sometime tomorrow. When it had gotten too dark to keep going, they had stopped to make camp for the night. Thorin had stayed at the camp to start a fire and get things ready, while Dwalin had grabbed his bow and arrow and gone out hunting for their dinner. The snow had concealed the abandoned deer trap too well, and now Dwalin was stuck.

"Thorin!" Thorin please! Help me!" Dwalin finally shouted, hating that he felt so vulnerable. Anybody could hear him, and what if orcs watching? Surely ghastly creatures would not stand up this chance. Dwalin felt fear ripple though him, if they showed up now he would be totally helpless against them. Dwalin felt tears prickle at his eyes as panic over took him. He struggled uselessly against the trap, only succeeding in making the sharp metal teeth dig deeper into his legs.

"Dwalin?" a clear voice rang through the trees. Was that Thorin?

"I'm over here! Please hurry!" Dwalin shouted towards the voice, and then he saw the small light of a lantern bobbing towards him in the twilight dusk. It was Thorin, he had heard him!

A few seconds later Thorin emerged from the shadow, he saw Dwalin on the ground and rushed over to him. Then, his lips parted, he opened his mouth and spoke for the first time in months; "Dwalin? What happened? Are you okay?"

Miracles really did happen. Right in the middle of the Greenwood forest.

Dwalin didn't have time to process any of this, the pain in his leg was overwhelming his sensibility to think, to realize that Thorin was speaking to him for the first time since that night, all the way back in April.

"I stepped in this trap, I can't get out. Please help!" Dwalin told him, motioning towards the trap, and his leg. Thorin's brow furrowed with concern. He walked over to Dwalin and set the lantern down next to him. He looked over the trap, and Dwalin could see that he was trying to figure out how it worked. After a few moments, Thorin scooted over and grabbed a few rocks from the ground.

"Usually it will open with a key. See the hole there? But we dont have it, so we have to pry it open, but the weight has to remain the same or else it wont release. These rocks will do." Thorin tells Dwalin in a quiet, but confident voice. Dwalin smiled, it had been so long since he had heard Thorin speak. He hadn't spoken a word since that night,. Should he say something about it? He then remembered what Balin had said about trust. Thorin was feeling safe enough to finally speak with him, and he didn't want to break that by making him uncomfortable. Just go with it, act like everything is normal.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?" he asked. Thorin thought for a moment, and then answered.

"Can you pry it open, just enough so I can slip this rock in. Once the rock is secure, I think we'll be able to pull your leg out."

"Sounds like a plan." Dwalin answered, and then took a deep breathe. The metal teeth had dug deep into his leg, this was going to hurt.

Dwalin leaned over and grabbed the top of the trap.

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready."

And then he pulled, it hurt just as much as he thought It would, but it worked. And that's all that mattered. Thorin wedged the rock in between the teeth, and it held. Dwalin then carefully but quickly pulled his leg free, wincing as his blood spattered the snow.

"Do you think it's broken?" Thorin asked

Dwalin moved his toes, and then shook his head.

"I don't think so, I can still move everything."

"Let's wrap it just in case, and then we can head back to the campsite." Thorin answered as he pulled bandages out of the bag he had brought.

"Sounds like a plan…..and Thorin?"

Thorin looked up at him, their eyes met and for the first time in months Thorin didnt look away.

"Thanks."

Thorin smiled, but didn't say anything. He bandaged Dwalin's leg quickly, and then packed away the extra cloth.

"Do you think you'll be able to stand?" he asked

Dwalin shrugged, then said "there's only one way he find out."

Thorin stood up to give him room, and then offered him his hand. Dwalin stared up at him for a second. Yes, it was great that Thorin was speaking again, and that they had eye contact, but he knew how sensitive Thorin was about being touched. Of all the things that affected Thorin, being touched was the biggest trigger. Dwalin hesitated , he didn't want to loose the little ground that they had gained that night.

"Are you sure?" he asked, but Thorin looked determined. He gave him a nod, and Dwalin saw a gleam of the old Thorin for a split second. Dwalin reached out and took his hand, and Thorin pulled him up to standing. Dwalin could feel the tremor in his arm though, so he let go. He heard Thorin take a few deep breathes, but he remained present as Dwalin checked if he could put any weight at all on his leg. He could, but it hurt something fierce.

"I can do it if we go slow." Dwalin said, with a slight smile. "once we get back to camp I'll fashion a walking stick." Thorin smiled, and then offered his arm.

"Don't wear yourself out, here, I can help you. Lean on me, we'll be able to get there faster if we work together." he said, face set with determination.

Dwalin nodded, he didn't want to argue, or do anything to scare Thorin off. He put his arm around his friend and then they started walking/limping towards the camp. Dwalin could feel the slight tremble in Thorin's grip, and he could hear his harsh breathing. Was Thorin okay? Should he say something?

"Are you sure you're okay with me touching you?" Dwalin finally asks,stopping and looking up at his friend.

Thorin pauses for a moment, and seems to suppress a shudder but then he nods.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine. You're my friend, Dwalin. I can do this." he says, looking up at him. Dwalin smiles at him, "yes, yes you can because you are Thorin. And you can do anything if you put your mind to it." Thorin blushes and looks away, but Dwalin can see something defrosting inside of his friend. Finally, after all this time Thorin is letting his guard down.

"Let me know if you need a break, okay?" Dwalin asks, and then he sways a little on his good foot. Thorin tightens his grip on his arm.

"We're almost there, just a few more yards." he says, and then they keep going. When they finally reach the campsite, Dwalin can tell that Thorin is starting to tire, he could feeel him shaking even as his grip remained strong. Thorin carefully set Dwalin down next to the fire, and grabbed a few pillows and blanket for him.

"Be sure to keep it elevated." he tells him softly, and then sits down next to Dwalin. Dwalin watches as his friend puts his face in his hands and takes a few shaky breathes.

"You alright?" Dwalin asks

Thorin nods, "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. I'm sorry, I need a moment. i-" he freezes and then winces, and Dwalin can tell that the memories are once again threatening to take over his friend's mind.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I really couldn't have done anything without you." Dwalin says, trying to veer the conversation away from Thorin, even though Dwalin felt ike leaping and singing. Thorin was talking! They were actually having a conversation, something that was well over due.

"And you have nothing to be sorry about. I completely understand." Dwalin added quietly, looking compassionately at his friend.

Thorin sighs, and then looks up at the fire. He shivers and wraps his arms around his chest.

"Thorin?" Dwalin asked, and he waited until Thorin raised his head and looked at him to continue.

"I'm glad you're here and…...it's good to hear your voice. Ive missed it-you these past few months." Dwalin said, feeling himself blush as he looked at his friend.

Thorin smiled a little, "I'm glad I'm here too." he said, relaxing his grip on his chest, he leaned back against the logs they had gathered and looked up at the sky. And Dwalin knew he was thinking about Thursday night, and how he had almost ended it all then.

Thorin sighed, then sat up. He ran his fingers over his left arm, where they both knew were bandages from the damage he had caused.

"It's been so hard, these last fews month-if it hadnt been for you, and Frerin, I don't know where I would be right now-" Thorin said, looking at the fire, and then up at Dwalin, "thank you so much, Dwalin." he said quietly, and Dwalin knew that Thorin truly meant it.

"you're my best friend. I would do anything for you." Dwalin answered honestly. Thorin nodded, but didn't say anything else. Dwalin remained silent as well, tonight had been a huge step for Thorin, but he was still fragile and even though he was overjoyed that his friend was finally opening up to him, Dwalin didn't want to scare him away by talking too much, or asking too many questions. He decided to let Thorin take the lead, and who knew? Maybe he would open up more on their way to his home in the morning.

888

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I am so close to being finished with Of Sounds and Shadows as well, it will prob be posted tomorrow.

I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas Eve!

My fiance changed his facebook status today to "Engaged", and when I read it I pulled a momentarily Mean Girl Freak Out and was like OMG WITH WHO?! and then I felt dumb. Hahahaha!


End file.
